Gracias maestro
by Menchy3
Summary: Anakin no puede evitar pensar y saber que todo lo que tiene, que todo lo que ganó y que todo lo que no perdió, es gracias a Obi-wan. Por eso siempre... "Gracias maestro" - Respondiendo l reto #1: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro: "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe". Respondiendo al primero:1.¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anakin no hubiera caído en el Lado Oscuro?


**Hola, aquí yo respondiendo al **_**reto #1: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro:**_** "****Que la Fuerza te Acompañe". En el cual participó.**

**Disclimaner:** **Todos los personajes son propiedad de George Lucas excepto**

**Yo voy a responder al primero:**

**1. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anakin no hubiera caído en el Lado Oscuro?**

**Titulo: "Gracias maestro"**

**Anakin andaba de un lado al otro dudando si en ir a hablar con el canciller o no.**

**Al final, decidió que sí.**

**Empezó a andar dirigiéndose al despacho del canciller para desahogarse con el mismo, contarle todo lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso como hacía desde hace un tiempo. Más cuando estaba a punto de doblar el pasillo sintió una mano en su hombro.**

**-Anakin…-susurró esa voz.**

**Parecía una petición, una petición de espera, de espera a escucharme.**

**Normalmente la ignoraría pero esa era la voz de su ex maestro, el único aparte de Padme que creía en él y que le quería.**

**Suspirando se giró encontrándose con la mirada de Obi-wan mas no tardó en mirar para otro lado.**

**No sabía porque pero no se veía capaz de mirar a su maestro a los ojos.**

**-Mírame padawan-pidió o más bien exigió Obi-wan.**

**Anakin le miró, incapaz de incumplir una orden de Kenobi aun menos, cuando le había llamado padawan, después de meses sin llamarle así.**

**-Si?-preguntó despacio y con respeto.**

**La mano de Obi-wan se quitó del hombro de su ex padawan.**

**-Escucha Anakin-empezó a hablar mirándole seriamente-se que has estado teniendo visiones en las que Padme moría-levantó una mano al ver que Anakin le iba a interrumpir haciendo que se callará-pero si vas a ver al canciller, que supongo es lo que ibas a hacer-le mira y el más joven asiente-el te pedirá algo, algo que si tu aceptas no solo aras realidad tus visiones si no que perderás mucho más de lo que puedes perder ahora.-acabo de decir.**

**Anakin miró el rostro de Obi-wan y giró la vista mirando por el pasillo por donde se iba al despacho del canciller antes de volver a mirar a su ex maestro dudoso.**

**-Pero entonces Padme…-murmuro.**

**-La protegeremos-le interrumpió Obi-wan-la protegeremos-repitió-juntos.-dijo sonriéndole-Te doy mi palabra.-acabó de decir.**

**Anakin miró una vez más hacia atrás antes de girarse de nuevo y devolver la sonrisa a su maestro.**

**-Está bien.-respondió.**

**-Vámonos-**

"**_Años después"_**

**Un Anakin de treinta y dos años jugaba con su pequeño hijo de diez años, pequeño corría por el jardín de la casa escapando de su padre hasta que al final este le pilló y elevándole en sus brazos le sonrió victorioso al pequeño.**

**-Eso no vale.-protestó Luke haciendo un puchero.**

**Anakin se rió y bajo a su hijo justo cuando la gemela del mismo, Leía, salía al jardín sonriente.**

**-Papa, Luke, tenemos visita.-anunció volviendo a entrar.**

**Luke salió corriendo tras su hermana mientras Anakin les seguía a paso lento.**

**Al llegar al salón vio como Luke se tiraba encima de su invitado mientras su hija intentaba abrazar al mismo esquivando a su hermano como podía.**

**-¡Ben!-gritaba Luke.**

**Anakin negó con la cabeza divertido al oír el apodo que Luke le había puesto a su ex maestro pues según el niño, Obi-wan era un nombre demasiado difícil. Ben era más fácil.**

**El adulto más joven se acercó a donde estaban sus hijos con Obi-wan al ver que los primeros no paraban de tirársele una y otra vez encima.**

**Se los quitó de encima y el mayor se levantó colocándose bien en el proceso.**

**-Anda ir como mama.-dijo él.**

**Sus hijos asintieron yendo a la cocina con su madre.**

**El menor de los adultos miró a su maestro y este le devolvió la mirada.**

**-Gracias Anakin.-dijo Obi-wan.**

**El más joven negó con la cabeza sonriente mirando a Kenobi.**

**-No.-niega-Gracias maestro.-dice sonriéndole.**

**Obi-wan le devuelve la sonrisa.**

**Ambos saben lo que significa en verdad ese gracias del más joven.**

**Y es que mientras Padme les llama y los dos se levantan yendo a comer con la familia del más joven, Anakin no puede evitar pensar y saber que todo lo que tiene, que todo lo que ganó y que todo lo que no perdió, es gracias a Obi-wan.**

**Por eso siempre…**

"**_Gracias maestro"_**

**-The End-**

…**.**

**Espero os haya gustado.**

**Ojala comentéis.**

**Besos.**


End file.
